


A new beginning from an Ending

by gildeddragon1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda AU, No Dark Swan, divorced Emma and Regina, mentions of outlawqueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildeddragon1/pseuds/gildeddragon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Emma and Regina begin the final stages of their divorce after one to many fights and it distressing Henry, Emma turns to Zelena for comfort as the stress bears down on her and soon they become closer. </p>
<p>	Henry is in college for literature<br/>Zelena is a reformed witch raising her daughter<br/>Emma and Zelena are close friends<br/>Robin is in the forest<br/>Killian is somewhere<br/>Emma and Regina had been married for six years and both agreed the marriage was falling<br/>apart<br/>No Dark Swan Arc (Dislike how it went and I am going to ignore it. No hate please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new idea that had been bouncing around my head for a while and if it does well then I will think about continuing. For now it's rated Teen and Up for language.
> 
> I do not own the characters (except Arya) or Once Upon a Time
> 
> All mistakes are mine

Chapter 1  
EMMA POV

 

I sighed as I made my way to Zelena's apartment. I had just spoken with Regina about the final details of the divorce. She was as distressed as I was and was regretful that it ended this way. The bad guys had stopped a year after Zelena had been locked up after the whole Robin Hood situation. I haven't bothered to look for him nor did I care. Zelena and I had become friends as we had bonded when I would check on her when she was locked up in the asylum. It took some time but after she had proven herself wanting to change, we soon became friends once Regina and I got married and we both terrorized her sister whenever we had a get together. We were able to connect since we had both been abandoned by our parents which no one else in town could really do. After the fights with Regina that got more and more frequent and Henry would escape to my parents or some of his friends houses to get away from it all, Zelena would help me through it and made sure I didn't fall into a habit that could push her away from me completely. She had tried to help Regina and I fix our relationship but as soon as it made itself known it wouldn't, the Swan-Mills family, though reluctantly and sadly, agreed it was time to split up. As much as we loved each other, I guess it wasn't enough or we had lost touch and or compatibility. When we weren't fighting, we were the best of friends. 

I knocked on the door to the red head's apartment. I heard her daughter's voice, Arya, through the door. The little version of her mother opened the door.  
“Emma!” She exclaimed running forward the remaining distance between us and hugging my legs.  
“Hello little Miss!” I greeted.  
“Mama is in the kitchen.” She told me as she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the little apartment. Zelena looked up from the stove holding the tea kettle.  
“Emma darling!” Zelena said.  
“Hey Zelena.” I told her giving her a small but tired smile. Her eyes proved she understood what was going on. She knew this wasn't a conversation to have in front of the six year old and by the look on my face, I needed to vent.  
“Arya go play in your room for a little while okay?” Zelena asked the little girl as she poured two mugs of tea which I smelled as Earl Grey.  
“Okay!” Arya said enthusiastically and ran off to her playroom  
“Rough day?” Zelena asked passing me a mug of tea.  
“You have no idea.” I sighed wrapping my hands around the warm mug. We sat across from each other at the kitchen island she had.  
“How's Regina?”  
“Same as I am. Tired. Stressed. Sorry that we couldn't stay together but it was what was best for Henry. He was getting tired of us fighting all the time like we had when I first came to town.” I answered. “She said she would like to remain friends somehow. For Henry's sake but I think it's because we understand each other like you understand me. Even though she is more or less friends with some of the townspeople, I'm her best friend. If that makes to being possible at least.” Zelena reached across and placed a hand on mine.  
“It will work out in the end. It may take awhile, but I wouldn't lose hope. There is someone out there for both of you. And I think you can work out to be friends. And in the rare case, learn to love each other again.” She comforted. “Has she said if she was going to try to find Robin?”  
“No. I think she's done with him. She kicked him to the curb when we finally realized our feelings for each other. I don't know where he went. I haven't seen or heard from him since then. I doubt she would want that. What would happen if we got together again and it ends up the same way or worse? I don't want to lose her because despite our divorce, she's family."  
“He's still in the forest but since the townspeople can leave, he goes outside of town to get things for his men and Roland. And that is completely understandable but my statement still stands. You two can work something out. You did with Henry until you guys got married didn't you?"  
“Well yeah we did but what if the divorce changes that? What if we begin to fight over him again? I know he is in college now but what happens when he comes home for break? Then we could have another custody type war and I don't want that." I vented and sighed shaking my head. "Has he tried to get any contact? You know to spend time with Arya?”  
“Nope. Ignored us once you and Queenie got together. If that happens, then we all will find a way to work it out. It's up to him too remember? He will be an adult soon. He is in college right now. He's grown up.” She snorted. We fell into a comfortable silence, listening to Arya's voice in the background no doubt playing with her little horse statues Regina had gotten her when she had shown interest in the animals much to Zelena's dismay. Regina found it quite amusing at that fact and had been trying to get her older sister to let her have riding lessons which Zelena argued as she was still to young.  
“I'm sorry about that.” I whispered. "For Robin, I mean."  
“Don't be dear. He tried to talk me into moving into the woods in a cabin he had found to be closer to him. I love the outdoors but I would rather stay in civilization and take walks through it. I would get tired of it real quickly and would resort to a room at the bed and breakfast to escape it. " Zelena assured with a chuckle. “Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making a casserole.”  
“Sure.” I grinned which Zelena returned. “Would you like some help?”  
“Yeah. I could use some help.” Zelena accepted. I stood and began helping her with dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters

ZELENA POV

Hearing Emma talk about her and Regina made me sad. They had been great together when we had our first run in with each other, though it was under less than happy circumstances, I had saw the chemistry and if I had found out about it sooner than I would have taken Emma for myself to ruin her. But when they got married I was glad I didn't but now seeing it slowly fall apart, had me thinking. Ever since Emma and Regina had decided to divorce, I had been rethinking everything I knew about the pair. But mostly about the enchanting blonde who was next to me cutting up the needed vegetables I had asked her to cut. She was humming softly to a song that was playing on the phone dock that was being used. I had often played music throughout the day. It kept me calm. I looked at her at the corner of my eye and saw her profile. I had been stupid not to see her beauty before. When I had met her I would have used her to destroy Regina and discard her once my job was done, ignoring the fact that if I broke her heart. She wouldn't exist so why bother?

I had been contemplating what the blonde meant to me. We had become close friends due to our similar pasts and desire to banter with my sister. Arya loved Emma to death which made me take that into consideration. She was great with my little girl. Emma would take her to the park when work needed me and she was off and made sure when she came over to spend a little time with her as well whether it was watching a Disney movie or playing a game or even reading through a book Henry had put together for her 4th birthday. It was Arya's favorite and the both of us, Henry, Regina and her parents had it practically memorized but for effect, read it from the book. Her parents had taken a while longer to accept me as part of their family and the continued effort on Emma's part to give me a chance to prove that I could change. I became Regina's assistant at the town hall and split dropping files off with her to chat with Charming. 

But now, as I looked at Emma, I realized that I could have a chance but then I remembered she may want to be off the market for a while before looking for someone. But what if some of the fights, since I could tell she held some things back but I didn't press her for more details, could they be about Emma having different feelings? Emma had never cheated on Regina. Hook was gone and as far as I knew, no one else had caught the blonde's eye. I sighed. Maybe someday or if for some reason she shared my feelings, I could be with her. But I knew the right thing would be to give Emma some time to heal and gather herself after the divorce.  
“Do you have some place to stay after the divorce?”  
“Yeah. Crazy though. An apartment under your floor.”  
“Really?”   
“Yeah.”  
“So we will be neighbors soon?”  
“Pretty much yeah.”  
“Would you like help moving in?” I asked her feeling my heart pick up.  
“Yeah. I would love that.” She told me with a smile which I immediately returned. Maybe I thought.

EMMA POV

It felt nice and domestic making dinner with Zelena. Almost like had been with Regina before everything hit the fan. I remembered how I used to be so fucking in love with the brunette. How I would do anything for her. But then things fell apart. We fought about my shifts, Henry and his schooling and letting him have to much slack or too disciplined, my lack of organization. Everything seemed to tip her off. I would argue about her missing dates and anniversaries. I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe it was just a stressful time until our 5th when we got into a huge fight because she stood me up for dinner because her meeting had run late after she scheduled it later in the day, around dinner, and forgot about the date being so tired. It wasn't until I called her an hour after she should have been there, did she remember. Instead of going back to the mansion I had gone to Zelena's in tears. When I had arrived home the next afternoon after my shift, the house became a war zone. She had almost used magic on me several times but we had made a promise not to use it on each other unless it was intentional. She was pissed how I hadn't come home to talk about it, how I had hung up after she had said she had forgotten. I had turned it on her saying she shouldn't have scheduled it so late or not at all or at least given me some warning. How I waited for an hour and she didn't show. How people had looked at me with so much sympathy and how a waitress had sat with me on her break. Only then did her jealous streak start. How I should have told the lady to leave. But I had told her I wouldn't have had to do so if she had come. If she had remembered our anniversary. She forgot Henry's birthday party and came at the tale end when it was coming to a close. Henry didn't speak with her for a week and she yelled at him for being disrespectful. I had told her to leave him alone. That he would be talking to her if she had remembered. Everything fell apart piece by piece.

After dinner and we had listened to Arya talk nonstop about her kindergarten class and how they were learning new things, Zelena and I sat on the balcony she had and drank wine, the bottle between us. Regina had given her the name of her stash once Zelena expressed she had liked it. The sun was setting, casting beautiful colors across the clouds and water. I sighed.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“How I wish things were different. If I had known things were going to be this bad with Regina later on in our marriage. I wouldn't have jumped into it so fast. I would have thought through it more. Maybe found someone else.” I replied wistfully.  
“We're only human. We make mistakes. Sometimes we make them to fast and later on it could get us into a place where we are not happy or we are in the wrong place. We never know that fact until it is too late and then we are kicking ourselves. I understand where your thoughts are right now. But don't worry. Think about the good times you had at least.”  
“You should be a philosopher you know.” I teased. “Or be like Archie.” Zelena chuckled.  
“I don't think anyone would come see me.”  
“I would.”  
“I know but that is you. Who else would though. I know some people tolerate me now but enough for them to tell me their problems and for me not to use them against them, not so much.” I shrugged.  
“Never know.”  
“I will talk to Archie sometime this week and see what I would need to do.” Zelena sighed. 

We talked well into the night, the bottle of wine completely gone and both of us tipsy.  
“I don't want you walking or driving in this state Emma.” Zelena had told me. Even through my daze, I knew she was right. I sent a text to Regina letting her know where I would be. Even if we were separating and I was now in the guest room, I still let her know where I would be. Regina had sent me a text and even in written form I could tell she wasn't pleased. Zelena showed me to the guest room where I had stayed in a couple times and we said our goodnights. I laid there deep in thought thinking more about what could happen after my divorce. I had decided I would leave the dating world for a little while. To get my thoughts and things together or until I found the right person.

ZELENA POV

Emma Swan, the Savior, Sheriff soon to be Ex-Wife of her sister, was sleeping in the next room across from hers. Emma always had the door open a crack due to some event that happened when she was with a particularly bad family. I would check on her sometimes, even hold her for a while after a nightmare. I liked the feel of her in my arms. She would cling to me like a Koala and I felt slightly guilty for taking enjoyment in her discomfort if it meant she was in my arms. I sighed looking at the picture on my nightstand. It was of Emma, Henry, little baby Arya, Regina and I right after their wedding. Emma looking smart in her tux and Regina as gorgeous as ever in her dress. She had let me be her maid of honor which made me feel like I belonged in the family.  
“I wish I had the guts to tell you.” I whispered brushing my fingers over the blonde's face. I turned back so I laid on my back and looked to my right to an all to empty side. I sighed. I will wait. I will wait as long as I have too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own once

REGINA POV

I read the text from Emma about staying at Zelena's. I was never happy when she stayed there only because I wondered if she was cheating on me with her but to ease my worries, throughout the night I would check my mirror. The only physical thing that had ever happened between them, was when Emma would have a nightmare. That was it. I sighed as I looked at the old photos of my family which had began to fall apart years ago. Emma and I tried to fix the problems and stop the fights but we couldn't help it. I was trying to make the town a better place. Catch up with the technology of the outside world, create a permanent portal so people could visit the Enchanted Forest if they wanted and Emma was trying to train and hire new deputies so all the work load wasn't resting on her shoulders all the time.

Somethings were just about us. I would forget things, miss parties and family dinners and Emma had enough. It only seemed I remembered when it was with Zelena and blamed it on my disgust for the Charmings. I hated the fact I would stand her up on dates and after so many tries, she stopped. But me being me, I would get mad, she would say she tried and each time something came up which would spiral into another fight. We tried to keep it quiet until Henry wasn't home but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was going on and it was only when he saw me restrain Emma with magic when I lost control of my anger, that he knew our family was being ripped apart at the seams. Emma never forgave me for that. We had made promises never to use magic on each other unless it was in the bedroom and after that incident, that stopped. Our sex life became non existent and Emma thought I was cheating because we could never have alone time or when we did, we were just to tired. I had always had an appetite for it. Especially with my soon to be ex-wife. Our insecurities got the better of us and made us act out on it. I twisted the wedding ring I knew I would never take off. I still loved Emma with all my heart but sometimes things like that aren't practical. Maybe if we are able to work things out, maybe there could be a chance to rekindle our marriage but for now, we needed to take a break and give time to heal our wounds. Emma being Emma though, if she was going to be late or stay with a friend, she always let me know as soon as she could and that is what kept me going. Is knowing she was taking Henry and I into consideration and keeping us updated. I smiled as I remembered in the past, how we used to be so in love and rivaled the Charmings for being the power couple. My smile turned into a frown when I also remembered what was happening. When had it started? When had Emma and I became less compatible for each other? I shook my head and checked my mirror. Zelena and Emma were fast asleep as was Arya. I nodded and went to bed with a heavy heart.

AYRA POV

I loved Emma. Emma was all things good. She taught me things about what I would do when I got older. And whenever she stayed over she would read me a story from the great big book Henry loved so much. But I had lately seen Emma unhappy or more tired than usual. Momma and Emma thought I didn't know but I did. I heard from Henry I was very smart. I wanted to help but he told me it was big people problems. Auntie Regina seemed the same way. She would give me a pretty flower from her magic whenever we saw each other. I remembered asking Momma why some kids had two mommies or two daddies and she said it was because they loved each other. I had asked what would she do if I loved another girl and she had just smiled and hugged me tightly.  
'You can love anyone you want sweetie and I will love you still' She had told me. Momma told me about my dad. Sometimes I wish I knew him but then I didn't. It was confusing. I didn't know other kids who had one parent like me. But I never talked about it. Some people didn't like me because my mom was the Wicked Witch.  
“But she's my mommy and the best mommy ever!” I would tell them firmly. I loved my family deeply.

 

HENRY POV

I sighed as I finished up studying with my roommate for our last exam before break. I knew what was happening between my moms. I didn't know when everything fell apart. They had loved each other so much and loved me just the same but something happened. I knew they never cheated on each other. I would see my mom looking into a mirror, just checking on what Emma was doing. Especially when she stayed at Aunt Zelena's. Aunt Zelena was Emma's go to person. Grandma not so much. While Mom had Kathryn and Emma would sometimes get jealous over her bond with the woman. It used to be his mom would reassure Emma she was all hers and giving her a reassuring kiss that made him look away but smile at the same time but soon, it turned into arguments. Emma was being run down by the rapidly failing marriage. I could tell she didn't want to come home that much anymore because she knew one little thing would start an argument.

On my last day before I left for college I heard yelling. I didn't want to go in but I needed to give Grace something and it couldn't wait because she was leaving for college somewhere in Wisconsin and had to get their early. I walked in and saw Mom holding her arm up like she was strangling someone and Emma against the wall clawing at non existent hands that held her up in the air while mom was yelling at her about leaving one dish, one dish, in the sink that morning. It took her a moment to register he was there but when she did, she made no move to let Emma go gently but instead let her fall to the ground with a thump. She tried to make an excuse but I had brushed it off. When I grabbed the leather bound scrapbook I stopped on the porch. The same porch Emma brought me too when I dragged her here when I was a kid. The same porch Emma had proposed to his mom years ago but now was a stage of many fights. I heard yelling again of mom blaming Emma, my last day was watching her handle Emma in a way I knew they never did and how it was Emma's fault. Tears filled my eyes and for a shameful second, I was glad I was leaving for college.

I knew when I came to say goodbye, every time his mom came within five feet of Emma she would flinch. I couldn't tell if Regina was sorry or ignored it but I could tell it hurt Emma beyond what 'I'm sorry' and 'It will never happen again' would do. It would take time and the way they were going, time would pull them apart.

When I came home for a brief break, Emma an mom told me they were splitting up and they would follow what the old custody arrangement they had when Emma first arrived but change it since I was older now. I could tell neither of them were happy about how it turned out, but both of them thought it was for the best. I remembered how happy I was when Emma asked me for my blessing in marrying my mom. I had helped her plan it but even then, it had fallen through when somehow the plan was ruined so in a last minute, though not very romantic way, Emma ran to the mansion, got down on one knee and asked; 'Regina Mills, will you marry me?' though after a long and awkward speech. Mom had accepted as soon as Emma had finished. I loved having them together even more than I did with Robin. I looked at the picture on my desk at their wedding. I knew they held it close to them. They had several copies of them. At the Town Hall, Station and in the house and I knew Zelena had one. It was of him, Aunt Zelena, little Arya and his two moms after the wedding. He remembered that day. How everyone shed a tear at their sappy ass vows but happy all the same. I shook my head as I said goodbye to my roommate as he packed his stuff up and made his way to find his family. Only Emma and my mom could leave because of the town line but this time they couldn't make it. Emma had gotten me an old 1968 dodge dart after graduating high school from an old friend in New York. His mother didn't like it. She wanted him to have a safer car but Emma insisted it had been inspected and every part had been replaced and fixed. I began packing wondering how much had changed within the couple months I was absent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Enjoy!

ZELENA POV

I woke up to hearing the soft sizzling and chatting in the kitchen and knew Emma was making breakfast. I looked and saw a glass of water and some aspirin on the night table. Somehow she had gotten in without me waking up or she used her magic to get it in here. Either way I was pleased and thankful for the kind gesture. I stretched and went to wash my face and brush my teeth before I went and joined my two loves in the kitchen for breakfast.

Arya was already sitting at the table talking about what she was learning in school as Emma tended to the bacon, eggs and pancakes. I leaned against the doorway and observed the sight in front of me with a smile.  
“What kind of pancakes should we have today Little Miss?” She asked. Arya thought for a moment.  
“Blueberry!” She exclaimed. Emma laughed and went into my fridge and grabbed the blueberries and washed them in a strainer before adding them to the last half of the pancake batter. I enjoyed how good Emma was with Arya. She claimed she wouldn't be a good mother but from what I have continued to see in the blonde when she is interacting with my daughter, even if she is having a rough day and she is cranky, she still treats Arya as if she is happy and she isn't going through a divorce. At that moment I decided to make my presence known as Emma placed the pancakes in a pyrex dish and set it on the table where there were three places set complete with orange juice and maple syrup.  
“Something smells good in here.” I commented. Emma looked up as she dished out the bacon and eggs for us.  
“Emma made blueberry pancakes Momma!” Arya said happily.  
“She did?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Looks good Emma.” I commented as I took my place. Emma ducked her head and I could tell she was blushing. She always looked so cute when she blushed. She looked cute when she did everything.  
“I hear Henry comes home today.” I said. Arya's eyes lit up.  
“Henry!” Emma and I both chuckled. The little girl enjoyed the older Mills' company.  
“Yup. He wanted to drive home today. I can only assume it's because you know. Preparing himself for the changes.” Emma answered.  
“Regina still hate the dart?” Emma rolled her eyes.  
“As much as she hates the bug.”  
“The death trap?” I asked playfully. Emma glared at me making me laugh.

We finished breakfast and while Arya went into her playroom, Emma and I did dishes. I bit my lip desperately wanting to ask her out. "How about on one of the days Henry is with Regina you and I go out.” I offered.  
“Really? You sure?” She asked. I nodded.  
“Yeah. Snow has been wanting to babysit Arya for a little while now so I think she wouldn't mind. And I think we both could use a little break.”  
“Yeah I can do that.” Emma said sounding relieved. “I'm free Thursday.”  
“Alright. Thursday it is.” I smiled. It was Tuesday and I couldn't wait to spend some time with Emma.

 

HENRY POV

As I drove back to my mom's mansion I had prepared myself for yelling. I knew Ma was still living with us but was moving out soon once the divorce was finalized in a week or so but that doesn't mean they would stop. I saw the bug wasn't in the driveway which meant she stayed with my grandparents or Zelena. Before Ma and and Mom got married I saw Zelena with that dazed look in her eyes when she was with Emma and when she talked to her. After they had become engaged she had isolated herself for a while, saying it was because of her pregnancy and it had stressed her out but I knew why. She was in love with Emma. I knew if they got together some time in the future I wouldn't mind. They were good for each other. I had always wondered if mom knew. Maybe thats one of the reasons they fought so much is because she felt threatened by Zelena. How she thought she was planning on taking Emma away from her. I knew Emma was faithful to Mom and knew she always would be if they weren't getting divorced. I wish they weren't but I knew some things weren't meant to be like Hook and Emma. Neal and Emma and whatnot. As I got out of my car, Mom came out and gave me a big hug.  
“Henry I'm so glad you're home! How was the drive?” She greeted me.  
“It's good to be home too. It was good. Traffic wasn't too bad so it made it quicker to get home. Where's Ma?”  
“She stayed with Zelena last night.” She replied her face falling. I wanted to point out she had no control over Emma anymore. That by next week, they would be ex wives, Emma would be moving out and they would be free to be with anyone else. They loved each other I knew that. I think they did before they even knew it themselves and it took a fight about me to get them to open their eyes. I remembered how I had said 'finally'. How I had helped Emma plan the proposal.  
“Was one of the reasons you fought with Ma was because she was cheating on you with Zelena?” I asked her as we made our way to the door. She paused before opening it.  
“Yes. It was one of the reasons.” She replied.  
“You know she never would right?”  
“I know. But we just don't work together anymore.” She sighed sadly.  
“I know. And I'm not trying to get you guys back together.”  
“I think a part of me will always love her.” She whispered twirling the ring that is on her ring finger. The white gold band with a ruby with two diamonds on each side. Emma had saved every penny for half a year for it. The owner of the jewelry store was a good friend of hers from putting a thief in jail and he held it for her. He had met Regina and said it was meant for her. “It's going to be hard to watch her move on.”  
“I know. It was the same thing with Grace.” I agreed. Grace and I had dated throughout high school but once we had learned we got accepted into colleges on opposite sides of the country, we called it off knowing long distance relationships, would be to hard to handle for us.  
“Do you two still talk?” Mom asked.  
“Yeah but it's kind of awkward you know.” I replied.  
“I know the feeling. It's the same thing with Robin.” She agreed as she poured us both some cider though mine was alcohol free as we made our way to the study.  
“Are you two going to try to get back together?” She snorted with a disgusted look.  
“Hell no. After Zelena I pushed him away. Maybe before I was the Evil Queen I would have tried to be with him but we are two different people. Other than you, Emma and Zelena and the Charmings, you know of my past and accept it. He has never experienced it.”  
“Good.” I said.

 

EMMA POV

After Zelena had mentioned the night out I found myself getting excited and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because the feelings that I had begun to feel, but pushed away, as Regina and I began going through the divorce, had decided to surface and make themselves known. Maybe we would get together. It was a day with Regina because I was going to start moving into my apartment during that time and then the time spent with Henry I would wait until he was gone to continue. After the dishes were done and I said goodbye to Arya, Zelena walked me down to my car.  
“Thank you for breakfast Emma. It was good.” Zelena told me as I unlocked it.  
“Thanks. It's the least I could do when you made dinner and let me crash here for the night so I wouldn't have to walk home." Zelena smiled softly and kissed my cheek or more at the corner of my mouth. Her lips lingering there for a few moments longer before she pulled back. There was uncensored affection in her gaze and I couldn't help but return it. Part of me felt like it was to soon to be with someone right after a divorce but I couldn't help it. My heart literally sang to be with Zelena.  
“I will see you Thursday?” She asked me.  
“Yeah. Seven sound good?”  
“Sounds good to me. I will pick you up.” She replied. I gaze her a quick smile before getting in.  
“I will see you at seven then.”  
“I will text you what to wear.” I waved as I pulled out of the little parking lot and made my way back to the mansion, the heaviness that had resided in my heart for over half my marriage settling down once again. At least Henry would be home and could be like a buffer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the late. I'm more consistent with updates on Wattpad it seems with this fic. How are you guys liking this?

When I knocked on the door I waited happy to see Henry's dart in perfect condition like when we had finished working on it together. Regina opened the door and gave me a small smile.  
“You know you still come in.”  
“It didn't feel right.” I shrugged. A sad expression clouded over her eyes.  
“How about as long as you let me know first you can come in without knocking? I know it may be awkward after next week but I think we could make being friends work.” She asked. I nodded.  
“I think that could work.” I told her. She grinned and I remembered how I used to make her smile as often and brightly as that. Regina seemed to know my trail of thought and placed an arm on my shoulder.   
“It's not your fault Emma.”  
“I feel like it is. I told you I would make you happy for the rest of your life but halfway through our marriage I let it fall apart.”  
“Fate is a bitch. Maybe we weren't meant to be married but who said anything about not being able to be friends?”  
“True.” I agreed as we walked to the study. Henry stood when he saw me.  
“Hi Ma.” He said as he hugged me tightly.  
“Hey Kid. How are you?” I asked him as he pulled back and the three of us sat down.  
“Pretty good. College is difficult but I am hanging in there.” he replied with a smile.   
“Good. You're behaving right?” Henry rolled his eyes.  
“Yes. No parties, drinking or doing anything that is against the law.” He sighed dramatically. Regina snorted as she poured us some cider.  
“You better. I know people.” I warned. We had to chuckle at that. We spent a better part of the hour talking and I could tell Regina knew, as well as I, Henry was going to bring up the divorce at one point.  
“So how is the divorce going?”  
“Well enough I suppose. We want to try and stay friends.” Regina replied.  
“I wish it didn't end like this.” He whispered sadly.  
“I know Kid. I know.” I agreed.  
“Some things just happen and some of them cause relationships to fall apart like ours did. It was both of our fault, never yours. Never. Fate had decided we weren't right for each other anymore and as we filed we realized we did better as friends than wives.” Regina said. “You're mother and I have far to many insecurities than we wish we can admit or talk about and that played a part in our many fights.”  
“Your mom and I have been cheated out of things we want and things that made us happy to many times and the fact we were waiting for the other shoe to drop, we clashed.” I told him.   
“We will still all get together though right? I don't want it to be like when Emma first came.” He asked his voice sounding so much like the little boy who dragged me to town.  
“Of course. It will be difficult at first as your mother and I have to work something out and since I know her better, I think we could work it out easier than many years ago.” Regina assured.  
“Family dinner tonight? Just us three?” He asked us. Regina and I exchanged looks. Family dinner memories at Granny's, here, or my parents.  
“I'm in.” I told him.  
“I am as well.” Regina agreed.

As promised, that night after having a movie marathon of our favorite movies and Regina complaining about the amount of junk food Henry and I consumed, we went to Granny's. Everyone in the diner greeted Henry warmly but I could tell some were on edge about Regina and I being the same room. Our conversations were smooth and no fighting had broken out. I had to admit though, I was being careful with what I was saying and I could tell Regina knew. When Henry went to use the restroom.  
“I wish you wouldn't walk around eggshells around me Emma.” She murmured. I ran a hand through my hair.  
“I know. I just don't want to say anything that would upset you.” I explained. She smiled softly. “I know you enough to know what subjects are sensitive and I don't want to bring them up unless it's necessary. So it's not you. It's me.”   
“I appreciate your concern. I really do.” I returned her smile and I could see Ruby watching us at the corner of my eye.  
“The town is waiting for a fight to happen.” I observed.  
“From experience it has happened.”  
“All my fault.”  
“Emma. It's not. It's both of ours since we didn't have a healthy way of talking them out. We were both far to stubborn to see Archie.”  
“I can't help but think it is though. You're right all those years ago. I run. I think you and Henry gave me a reason not to and my past actions had become so strong that it affected my relationship with you.” I insisted. “You two were, and are, the best things that have ever happened to me in my entire life. If I could go back and change all the things that pissed you off and made us drift apart, I would. But I don't want to make another time travel spell. One is enough.” I tried lightening the mood which succeeded with Regina's chuckle.   
“I know. I wish I could too.” She agreed. “How is Zelena anyway? I need to give her a call.”  
“She's doing good. Arya is as cute as ever. Misses you too.” I replied.  
“I think after Henry, she is the cutest little girl ever.”   
“I agree with you there.” I agreed as Henry walked up.  
“What are you guys talking about?”  
“About how cute Arya is.” I answered.  
“She really is. I think she and baby Neal could rival for cuteness.”  
“Maybe.” Regina said.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and I could tell the town was breathing a sigh of relief but I could see the questioning looks in their eyes. If we had worked it out and we were going to stay together. Around 11, Henry went to bed and Regina and I made our way to the patio on the swinging chair with glasses of wine in our hands. As we sat down, we gazed at the sky.  
“Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we had never fought like we had?” Regina asked.  
“Sometimes. We will always fight but not as bad as the ones we had.”  
“I used to wonder if you married me as a joke and you had managed to keep it going as long as you did.” She told me running her finger along the lip of the glass. “I knew you didn't. Like you could tell when I was lying I could tell when you were and you never did.”  
“I did too.” I agreed. We fell silent for a few more moments.  
“Remember when we first got this, and we got drunk off of your strongest batch of cider yet and we had sex on this?” Regina laughed.  
“Yup. How our neighbors complained to your father and he had the most embarrassing lecture about public nudity.”  
“He couldn't look me in the eye for a week.”  
“What do you expect, we do things the kinky and most likely not so appropriate way.”  
“I have to agree with you there.”

We talked for an hour more before we went to bed. Regina squeezed my arm goodnight as she headed to her room. I looked at the door longingly wishing that next week we wouldn't be ex wives. We would still be together having our usual banter that somehow in the past turned into arguing and close to violent fights. That was one thing that was good about our fights. Other than that one and only magic incident, we never hit each other. Ever. We restrained ourselves knowing it would only make matters worse and we had wanted to salvage what we could. I changed into my pajamas and shut my eyes, willing for sleep to take over.

REGINA POV

As I sat on my bed putting lotion on my legs I went through the day in my head. Not one fight happened and we didn't have to avoid one either. We were civil with each other and acted as we had when we were first married. Emma was a romantic at heart no matter how much she denied it. She looked out for those she loved. I liked how she avoided certain topics at dinner and how she didn't blame me for the fights. She had insisted it was her fault even when it wasn't. I used to blame her when we fought. To put her down and make me feel better. Like I had when I was the Evil Queen. Hours later I would regret it but I could never find a way to apologize. Maybe thats a reason why we fell apart. Whenever we brought each other down, mainly me to her, we never apologized. Emma tried but I think I was far to hurt to listen, so I turned the tables on her. It was wrong and low, but we all knew what happens when you fight with people you love. I sighed as I set my lotion on the nightstand and laid down and looked at the wedding photo I held so dear. The frame has had to be replaced several times by me throwing it. I was the violent fighter. I threw things. Ruined things of Emma's but stayed clear of her leather jackets no matter much I hated them. I knew if I did she would never forgive me and part of me wanted her too even when I wanted to tear the blonde to shreds. I threatened to fireball her blanket once. She stayed with her parents for a month ignoring me. Her father and Will had brought in the paperwork and came for the meetings. It wasn't until I barricaded her in her office that I managed to get her to talk to me but then it led to unhealthy angry sex. I still regret that to this day. I winced when I saw the blanket. It had one blackened end from a small hit of flame when I held it over my flaming hand. I traced Emma's face with a finger. Emma had gone all out on our wedding day. The sweetest vows known to man, she booked a secret honeymoon for us and made sure it included everything I had dreamed of. Riding on the beach, the wonderful smell of the ocean and warm weather. I don't think we did anything she wanted to. She told me she wanted me to be happy. She gave me choices no one had ever given me. Not even when I was married to Snow's father. I rolled over and shut my eyes wishing the woman I had once loved still slept next to me. Wishing this was just a really long and bad dream and I would wake up any moment. I placed my hand on her pillow and stroked it as if I would do with her hair when we were cuddled up before bed I felt tears prick my eyes hating how everything had turned out and how our marriage fell apart. If I could take back every word, every action and the magic I used on her that was violent, I would and I would cherish her even more than I had like no one else did when she was a child. I pulled it close and sobbed when I still smelled a trace of her vanilla shampoo and held it closer like it was a lifeline, burying my nose into it hoping to catch every last scent of it.  
“I'm sorry Emma. I'm sorry I hurt you.” I whispered to the dark before sleep overcame my senses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Here you go!

EMMA POV

The next morning I went to the station 2 hours early for my shift when Henry walked in with a paper bag and a to go cup.  
“You left without breakfast.” He told me setting it down on my desk before sitting in a chair in front of it.  
“I needed to get somethings done for the next meeting.” I explained while pulling a bearclaw out of the bag sighing at its taste.  
“You love her, don't you?”  
“Who? Your mom? I will always love her.” I answered. He shook his head.  
“No. Aunt Zelena.” he clarified. I paused and set the pastry on the bag.  
“It's complicated.” I shrugged wanting him to drop the subject but he was like Regina. He wouldn't let a topic go without answers.  
“So you are?”  
“Yes Henry. I'm in love her.” I sighed. “But it's to soon to act on my feelings. It would be suspicious.”  
“Not really. You guys haven't been truly together I guess you could say for a while now.”  
“It doesn't matter. I doubt she feels the same way.”  
“She does. I have always seen it since you and my mom got engaged. It was why she shut herself out away from you for a while. It hurt to much to see you with my mom and not with her.”  
“What would your mom think? She would think I was cheating on her.”  
“Have you?”  
“No! Every time I have gone over to Zelena's, its been friendly conversation and venting. Thats it. No sex or kissing.” I insisted. He scrunched his face up at my comment. “I think it would be to soon to get into a relationship so soon. I do have a dinner planned with her though.”  
“Really? When?”  
“Thursday.” I replied.  
“A date?”  
“I don't think so.” After 20 minutes of convincing it wasn't a date and it was to early to get into any type of dating, he went to hang out with some of his friends. I then looked back. Zelena and I had already kissed. Barely on the cheek. Mainly on the corner of my mouth. It had lingered longer than it should have in friend terms. Did I love Zelena? Yes. I think I did. I now knew why she avoided me after I got engaged and the wedding. She was hurting. I sighed and shook my head trying to turn my brain off to focus on the paperwork in front of me instead of the feelings I was having for my soon to ex wife's sister.

REGINA POV

I woke up refreshed and remembered my thoughts from the moments before I went to bed almost immediately. They left me wondering if it was to late to fix it. To fix my marriage with Emma. I knew I would never take her ring off. I remembered how she told me she traveled to countless towns to find the perfect one. How she had planned the perfect proposal and how it fell through the floor. I took a deep breath. It was too late. We had 10 years to work out issues but somewhere halfway it all fell apart. 5 years we had the chance. I had to respect that she would move on at some point in her life. She had every right to. I didn't own her and nor would she be Emma Swan-Mills anymore. Just Emma Swan. I got up and got ready for work. Not matter how many times I told myself it was over, I couldn't help but remember the mornings when we weren't fighting. I had taught her how to cook and she would get up earlier than me and make breakfast while I was in the shower. We would take turns on bringing each other lunches. Cuddle up on the couch and watch movies with or without Henry. How we would make love into the late hours of the night and into early morning. I sighed. It was all in the past now. After the divorce I would be forced to watch her move on. There would always be a small sliver of hope for us to get together again. But I knew deep down, I knew the chance was very slim. Emma was a very good looking woman. I used to wonder if she would be cheating on me because of it. I saw how the wolf looked at her. How my sister did. I could only wonder how many of the women, and some of the men would throw themselves at her. No one was good enough for her. I used to think I was the only one that was but now I realized if anyone else, it was Ruby, Zelena and the newly divorced Ashley who I could tell had a crush on Emma after she got Gold to let her keep her baby.

I had a meeting with Emma this afternoon and I had wanted to talk to her about putting it off and asking for another chance but I knew it would anger her. If that was a question I would hint I wouldn't be opposed to talking about it. Thats how things were with Emma. Not forcing her into things and letting her know she is open to talk about it or do something. I knew it was wrong, having second thoughts when in just a few days our marriage would be over. I looked at the picture Emma had taped to the top of my computer. I remember the argument we had. How it should in a frame but she had told me if I had told her it was easy to be with her, to be free, then I shouldn't have to work so hard to make it right. She said that way I wouldn't have to worry about how I acted. And so it stayed. I know people would think you have to work hard in a marriage but I had worked WAY to hard at it. Trying to prove I was worthy enough for her. While she was laid back and I was bending over backwards it had infuriated me.  
“You are working to hard to please me Regina. Just be you. Minus the mass murderer part. She can stay away.” Emma had said with a goofy smile showing she was joking with the Evil Queen reference. I sighed and returned to typing the email to Mr. Gold with my heart heavy as the memory swirled around in my mind.

EMMA POV

The paperwork was soon done however the thoughts never went away and it irritated me. It was to soon! I tried to tell myself. I would look like a whore or slut or whatever term there was out in world now. I didn't want Zelena to be my rebound after my divorce but I didn't want to wait forever, hiding our relationship until it seemed to suit the 'Do Not Get Into Another Relationship Right After A Divorce' timeline. I looked at my clock and saw if I hurried, I could drop off the paperwork before Regina left for the night. I stood up while putting all of the paperwork in a folder and grabbed my keys for the bug.

When I arrived there I saw the lights on in her office and knew she was still there. I sighed and got out of my bug and began striding over to the building. Each step reminding me of the old days. When we were always at each others throats. About Henry or whatever nameless argument we always had going on between us. A smile worked its way on my face just as I reached the office door. I knocked lightly, waiting for her to allow me to come in. She looked up when I walked in and gave me a small smile.  
“I got the paperwork done early.” I told her while I held up the folder. She quirked a eyebrow in amusement.  
“And tell me what is the special occasion for doing so?”  
“Nothing was going on today ad I had spare time.”I shrugged. She chuckled lightly while taking the folder and looked through everything, nodding in approval.  
“Thank you Emma.” She thanked. I nodded and turned to leave.  
“Emma?” She called out.  
“Yeah?” I asked turning to face her.  
“Our meeting? I know I put it off last minute but it needs to get done.” My eyes widened when I remembered about the scheduled meeting we had earlier that afternoon however she had a meeting than ran longer than usual and had to push it back.  
“Sorry. Forgot.” Regina rolled her eyes but it was more from amusement than annoyance.  
“Figured. It was mainly going over this paperwork though but since you got it done I think we could be okay unless you have questions?” I thought for moment thinking through the paperwork and trying to remember if there were any parts that confused me.  
“No. Not that I can remember.” Regina nodded once though she seemed disappointed.  
“Alright. I will leave you to it. Goodnight Emma. Will you becoming home?”  
“Yeah. I planned on going out with David to the Rabbit Hole. I won't be out late.” I told her.  
“Text me when you get there and leave? I know I don't own-”  
“I will. We may be separated soon but as long as I live in your house I have to abide by your rules. Even if I didn't, I would still do so.” I interrupted her.  
“You're a good friend Emma.” Regina sighed, sorrow laced within her voice and her features. “Maybe we should have stayed friends. Not get married.”  
“I know.” I agreed softly. We bid each other goodnight again and I made my way to the Rabbit Hole to meet up with David. I would keep my promise to Regina. Be home by 11 and not drink to much. I nodded to myself deciding on that. Not to late and enough time to spend time with him. The clock read 8:30.


	7. Chapter 7

EMMA POV

The Rabbit Hole wasn't as packed as I thought it would be but then again, it could be because it was too early. I looked around hoping to find my father and saw him waving by a booth with a smile. I made my way over there and hugged him when I reached him.  
“Hey Emma. How are you?” He asked me.  
“Pretty good. Got a bunch of paperwork done today so that is a little bit of stress off of our shoulders.” I replied.  
“How was the meeting?”  
“The meeting was going over the paperwork and since I got it done we thought as long as I didn't have any questions then we didn't need to have it.” I answered.  
“How are you holding up? With everything going on?” I sighed and ran a hand though my hair.  
“I'm doing okay. I mean it's still hard knowing after 10 years I will be moving into my own apartment and not going back to the mansion after work or whatnot. No more dates. It will take some getting used to but for now, I'm okay.”  
“How's Regina?”  
“She's doing the same as me. It's going to be a huge adjustment. I'm just glad we are going to be friends though. I think we both agreed we were better as friends.” He smiled.  
“You two were pretty close as friends. Marriage changes you. No longer the things that used to be 'just yours' because that saying 'whats mine is yours and whats yours in mine' comes into play. Sometimes it brings you closer and you can work through all of your differences or in your case, sadly, it ruins it.” He agreed. I nodded in agreement. We sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the pounding music and the laughter and talking of the other patrons.  
“Now. Enough depressing thoughts.” David said and waved over a bartender and I had to chuckle.

As I promised, I texted Regina on my way home. I had only one beer as I had promised myself and left at 10:30. And she had replied the door was unlocked and some left over stir fry if I was hungry knowing bar food wasn't that filling. Only the porch light and the dim kitchen light was on and I assumed Regina waited until I texted her letting her know I was on my way back. I slipped off my jacket and boots, placing my keys in the bowl by the door and walked silently to get a glass of water. I decided to go to bed and not eat knowing I would be up half the night if I did. I heard soft footfalls down the carpet staircase and looked to see Regina in her silk robe.  
“Hey.” I said softly. She gave me a small smile.  
“Hello.” She returned. “How's David?”  
“He's doing good. Neal's a handful.” Regina chuckled.  
“I think we all knew that the moment he was born.” Regina nodded.  
“How was your day?” I asked feeling the overwhelming feeling of how it felt so domestic and how it was soon going to end.  
“Slow and boring. Spencer is the worst person to deal with.” Regina muttered.  
“Can't argue with you there.” I agreed. We didn't say anything for a moment but I could tell she had something on her mind.  
“What are you thinking about?” I asked her. She took a deep breath before she answered.  
“I've been thinking. What if we are making a mistake? Haven't you noticed how we've changed?” My throat closed up at her remark. No. I can't talk about this.  
“Regina.” I said in a warning tone.   
“Emma think about it. What if we needed a scare to make us realize what was happening?”  
“What happens if we try to give it another shot Regina? Why are you just asking this now?” I hissed feeling anger rise in me. I tried to push it down. Henry was asleep upstairs and I knew she was right about us not fighting as much as we had.  
“Because it didn't occur to me until last night!” She snapped. I shook my head.  
“I can't Regina. I've already gotten my apartment. I've already committed to this. You can't just back out when we have less than a week.”  
“So you're running?” Obviously Regina wasn't going to hold back her temper.  
“No, I'm not running. I am merely trying to hold onto our friendship. You said it yourself earlier, we were better as friends.”  
“Yes, you are. You said you would never give up on me yet here you are, willing to walk away and not fix it!”  
“We tried to fix it for half our marriage Regina but we left too much unsaid and for that it worsened our problems.” Regina strode forward and pushed me backwards.  
“Because you refused to let your pride be wounded!”   
“Moms! Stop!” Henry exclaimed from the stairs.  
“Henry.” Regina breathed tearing her hands off of me as if I burned her and I couldn't help but feel wounded when she did.  
“You can't fix it! You both need to realize that. Emma is right mom, the problems would rise up again in the future and ruin everything further. At least right now you can still be friends.” He insisted. Another way I realized he wasn't the little kid anymore. Regina deflated and turned toward me. An apology on her lips.  
“Just leave it.” I told her and walked past her. Sure it seemed immature but I was hurt and didn't want to hear anything from her. How could she? When we are going to be separated in a matter of days and yet she tries to say we could salvage it. I shut the door in my room and leaned against it letting out a tired sigh.  
“I will apologize tomorrow.” I whispered and went to get changed and do my nightly routine before slipping under the covers hoping to get some sleep.

 

REGINA POV

After Emma went upstairs and Henry had hugged me telling me it was going to be okay, I stayed in the kitchen leaning against the island in the middle. I should have known she was going to react that way. I would. Just days for the papers to be finalized and someone brings up staying together and trying again. I should have kept it to myself. Let us both move on and our wounds heal. But even then I didn't know if I would approach her. She could be married by the time we have worked everything out.  
“How could I have been so stupid?” I whispered. I shook my head and went back upstairs, pausing at the guest room in which Emma resided. I wanted to say I'm sorry. Beg for her forgiveness. To make sure I hadn't ruined the chance for friendship. But I knew Emma well enough to know she wouldn't want to be cornered like that. It would just make her even more angry. Instead I made my way back to my bedroom and held onto her old pillow like I had the night before.

 

HENRY POV

After I hugged Mom, I went back to my room and sighed, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands. There hadn't gone a day when they first announced it that I wished they could fix everything. Counseling or whatever to help keep my family together. But if they wouldn't talk to each other. Why would they talk to Archie or another therapist? I pulled out my phone and texted my friend Matt but I had a feeling I wouldn't get an answer as it was past 11. I shut my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep. I heard the click of my mom's door and knew a sleepless night was already ahead for her. Both of them would be sensitive for the next few days. A total of 3 days remained until Emma would return to Ms. Swan and his mom Regina Mills. No Swan-Mills. Just Swan and Mills. Two separate names he had once proudly named himself as when he walked his mom down the aisle of white and purple flowers. Soon enough sleep over came me as my favorite memory replayed itself in my mind over and over like a home movie.

 

DAVID POV

When I returned from my time with Emma, all I could think about is how defeated and tired she looked. She tried to put on a brave face for me. So we could have some fun and not dwell on the hardships of life. Snow was waiting for me with tea with a soft smile. I wondered if Emma envied us. Envied how close we were and despite everything we stayed together. I let a frown cross my features as I put my coat away and made my way to my wife who was in the kitchen.  
“Hey. How was everything?” She asked softly hugging me.  
“It was okay. Though I could tell she's going through a lot.” I sighed wrapping my hands around the mug.  
“I would be surprised if she wasn't. Regina is too. I saw her grabbing her coffee the other day and her shoulders were tight. As if she was carrying the weight of the world on them.” She agreed with a nod.  
“She tried to play it off as if it was nothing. But we both know she does that when something is bothering her.”  
“She's a strong girl. She would have made an excellent princess and Queen.” Snow said wistfully.  
“I think we both know, even if Regina had cast the curse she would rather be a Knight than royalty.”   
“True.” Snow agreed. “Lets get to bed. You have the early shift.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys

ZELENA POV

It was Thursday and also the day the divorce was finalized. I had almost canceled the date but Emma insisted she wanted to go through with it. That it would give her something else to think on. She had already started moving out into her new apartment and the fact she didn't have a lot made it quicker and it had saddened me to see only a few more boxes since she had moved in with Regina. Snow had already texted me and told me she was on her way with Neal so Arya had someone to play with. Although she preferred Henry, who was out with friends, she could deal with the little Charming. I heard a knock at the door as I was putting my emerald stud earrings, and figured it was Snow, as it was still 45 minutes until our date. Sure enough, it was Snow.  
“You look wonderful Zelena!” She exclaimed as she saw my earrings and my hair I had spent longer than I cared to admit to stay in the straightened style I decided on. I smiled in thanks as Neal walked in and Arya came in though I could see the smallest lip curl showing her annoyance but it faded as quickly as it came.  
“Thank you Snow.” I told her.  
“Who is the lucky date?” I paused and pursed my lips, afraid of what would happen if I had told her.  
“It's Emma, isn't it?” She asked. No judgment or anger or anything was in her voice other than a breathy revelation.  
“Yeah.” I said softly as I went into my room to grab the black dress I had picked out. I wanted to take off my silk robe and put on the dress but it was far too early to do so.  
“I'm judging you if thats where your mind went Zelena.” Snow told me.  
“You're not?” I questioned facing her, surprised at what she said. She nodded.  
“Nope. I saw, I see, how you look at her. As if she means everything to you.”  
“She does.” I whispered as I crossed my arms.  
“If you make her happy thats all that matters.” Holy shit. I was getting a blessing from Snow even though Emma just ended her marriage today.  
“It's to early. I would look suspicious.” I told her.  
“So what?”  
“It would make it seem like Emma was cheating on Regina with me. I don't want anyone to hate her, or both of us, because of it.” Snow shrugged and I glanced at the clock and saw I had 15 minutes until Emma would be here.  
“Are you excited?”  
“Yeah. I am.” I smiled as I grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom, leaving a crack in the door so I could still hear Snow.  
“Whatever you or Emma chooses, I will support you.”  
“Even though I tried to take your baby?” Snow chuckled on the other side of the door.  
“You've changed. Arya has helped you.” Snow told me.  
“Maybe so. I had still expected resentment or hate.”  
“Its still a sore spot, but not as bad as you would think.” I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress showed off my curves and accentuated my breasts. I zipped it up and turned around on all sides to make sure it fit right with my earrings.  
“Are you decent?” I snorted at Snow's question.  
“Yeah.” She walked in and grinned.  
“Emma will love it!” She squealed. Again she seemed to surprise me in her responses and whatnot to the situation. And this seemed to be Emma's cue as the doorbell rang.  
“Emma's here! Emma's here!” I heard Arya yell excitedly and we both had to laugh at the young girls excitement.  
“Go get her.” Snow encouraged as we went downstairs and I saw Arya hugging a very gorgeous looking Emma Swan. Emma was clad in a tight, sleeveless red dress with black pumps and I quickly slipped into my stilletos. Emma blinked several times when she saw me.  
“You look amazing.” She said.  
“You do too.” I told the blonde who blushed at the comment.  
“You ready?” She asked me. She nodded.  
“Yeah. I am.” She agreed. Snow hugged us both and I could see the faint film of tears in her eyes.  
“Have fun and behave.” She warned us both.  
“We will.” Both the blonde and I told her as we walked out of my apartment.

 

EMMA POV

I was nervous and I could tell by the vibes from Zelena she was as well. I had a place picked out. It was the new Italian restaurant in town owned by own of the dwarves. From what Ruby had told me, who had taken Belle there a week ago, it was excellent. I opened her door for her which earned a smile.  
“Thank you.” She said softly.  
“Your welcome.” I returned and quickly got into my side.   
“At least there seems to be some gentleman, or gentlewoman around.” She teased.  
“Not all of us have disappeared.” She placed a hand on my arm.  
“Thank god for that.” She whispered. “You going to tell me where we are going?”  
“Nope. You will see when we get there.” She huffed but squeezed my arm and messed around with my radio.

We drove in silence mostly other than the soft jazz music filling the air. Zelena hummed to it and I realized I had never pegged her as a jazz type person. But then again, I realized I didn't know her that well at all. With that fact, I hoped I could change that soon. I pulled into the parking lot of the little restaurant and saw Zelena's impressed nod.  
“I take it you heard about this place from Ruby?” She asked when I pulled to a stop in a parking spot.  
“Yup. I have learned to take dating advice Ruby.” I agreed as I got out to help her. When she got out I offered her my arm which she wrapped hers around. We walked up the wooden steps onto a dining balcony that was illuminated by bright strings of light bulbs. A few patrons were sitting out there and nodded towards me and the red head. I felt the small sliver of worry about Regina finding out about the date but then found out I was a free woman. Ashley, whom I remembered who I helped make sure she kept her baby, greeted us from the hostess podium and she grinned when she saw me.  
“Emma! Your reservation is ready for you.” She told me as she grabbed a few menus and led us to a private little room.  
“Thank you.” Zelena and I told the blonde.  
“Can I get you guys some wine?” Zelena observed the wine list.  
“How about the Cava seleccion brut +&\+ wine?” Zelena said looking at me as if asking me if it was okay. I nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah. Lets do that.” I agreed.   
“Bottle or glass?”  
“Bottle.” Zelena said quickly. I chuckled and she rolled her eyes as Ashley went to fetch us our wine.  
“I hope that is okay.” Zelena said picking at none existent lint on her dress. I smiled softly.  
“It's okay. It is actually really good. I had it on one of my bail dates.”  
“Bail dates?”   
“When I would ask a target out on a date and then catch them.” I replied with a shrug. Zelena laughed as Ashley returned with a bucket of ice with our wine in it and 2 flute glasses.  
“Are you guys ready to order?” Ashley asked. Zelena made a face as if she had no clue what to get.  
“Just one more minute?” Zelena asked. Ashley smiled gently.  
“Of course.”  
“Any recommendations from the wolf?”  
“She and Belle got pizza.” I told her. She bit her bottom lip.  
“I'm in a bit of a shrimp mood.” She hummed. “Do you know what you want?”  
“Yes. The Salmone Aurora.” Ashley came back a moment later and took our order and went off.

 

ZELENA POV

Emma looked absolutely beautiful this evening and I found myself having a hard time keeping my hands to myself due to the dress hugging every curve I had dreamed of mapping out with my hands. I took a sip of the wine moaning at the fresh taste.  
“You like?” Emma asked.  
“I do. Amongst other things.” I replied with a wink. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something then shut it again with no witty remark and grumbled to herself.  
“You do too Zelena.” Emma whispered and I couldn't help but blush at her words. I had never been on a date before and to say I wasn't nervous I would be lying.  
“Thank you.” Emma reached out and placed her hand over mine and squeezed it gently.  
“Just relax. It's just me.” She assured me.  
“I've never been on a date before. I'm afraid of messing this up.”  
“Z, if anyone would ruin this date, is me.”  
“Oh Emma. You're perfect.” I breathed.  
“I'm far from it Zelena.”   
“You know I could go on all night like this. Telling you how perfect you are and how.” I chuckled.  
“I can as well.” Emma smirked. Before I could offer another reply, Ashley and Happy, who owned the restaurant came by us.  
“Alright ladies. Here you go.” The dwarf said looking smart in his tailored suit.  
“Thank you munchkin.” Zelena snickered which earned a half hearted glare from the owner.  
“You're welcome greenie.” I could help but laugh as Ashley and Happy wished us well on our meals and made sure we had everything we needed.

 

EMMA POV

Zelena and I dug into our food discussing the flavors and how well in went with our wine. I had never tasted salmon that tasted as good as this. Where the flavors just melted in your mouth and by the look of pure food bliss on Zelena's face, she was thinking the same.  
“You up for dessert or do you just wanna go home?” Zelena asked me.  
“Wanna see the menu first before we say anything?”  
“Sure.” I pulled out the menu that was in the middle of the table listing off the dessert items.  
“Creme Brulee sounds pretty good.” Zelena said. “Wanna share?”  
“Sure. I doubt I could finish one on my own.” I agreed. We ordered it as they cleared off our dinner dishes. Zelena and I talked some more. Our topics ranging from our pasts, to our favorite hobbies to our desires. Like traveling and bucket list ideas. Our conversations flowed freely, not interrupted by the coming and going of our food and the bill where Zelena and I argued on who would pay.  
“You took me out. Let me pay.”  
“No. I took you out therefore I am paying.”  
“I asked you out.”  
“Zelena, I am paying.” I placed my hand over the bill snatching before she could and pulled my card.  
“Then let me leave the tip.”  
“Alright.” Zelena left the tip and left when we had paid. Happy found us before we left.  
“I hope everything was satisfactory ladies.”  
“It was. Nice job here.” I agreed with him.  
“Will I see you two again anytime soon?”  
“You will.” Zelena assured him.

 

We departed to Zelena's apartment seeing it was well past 9 and Arya would be in bed by now.  
“I would say this date was a success.” Zelena observed.  
“I would have to agree with you there.”  
“We need to do it again. Like, soon.”   
“Hell yeah.” I told her.   
“I plan this one.” She said.  
“I would expect nothing less.” I chuckled as we got out of the car when we pulled up to the apartment. We walked up the stairs to Zelena's apartment where her daughter would be asleep and my mother would be waiting to grill us both for answers. She had just started to open the door when my mother opened it with a smile. Oh god. Here we go.  
“So, how was it? Was the food good? Where did you go?” Snow fired out.  
“Mom! Stop!” I exclaimed as quietly as I could to avoid waking Arya and Neal who was passed out on the couch. Snow smiled sheepishly.  
“Sorry.”  
“We can have lunch tomorrow, or breakfast or dinner, whatever works for you, and then you can ask us about our date. But right now, we are both tired and just want to go to bed.” I compromised. She sighed dramatically.  
“Fine. I know you are just trying to get me to leave though.” Zelena pulled out her wallet.  
“How much do I owe you Snow?” Snow waved her hand dismissively.  
“Oh you owe me nothing. It was a pleasure spending time with Arya.”  
Are you sure?”  
“I am sure. Get some rest ladies and I expect you at Granny's at 12 for lunch tomorrow. And you WILL tell me about the date.” She told us as she prodded Neal awake so they could head home.” Snow kissed both Zelena and I on the cheeks, saying goodnight then left the apartment. I let out a small chuckle.  
“Sorry about that. She can be a little overbearing about these kind of things.”  
“I've noticed.” Zelena mused silently. We fell into a moment of comfortable silence.  
“I had a really good time tonight. I'm glad I accepted your date invite.” I told the other woman. Zelena smiled brightly.  
“I did as well Emma. And I think we should have another one soon. I think the fact Arya hasn't come barreling Snow managed to wear her out.”  
“I'll call or talk to you tomorrow?”  
“Of course. Goodnight Emma.” Zelena said as she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek gently and I walked quietly out of the apartment. I leaned against the wall next to the door with a blissful and happy smile on my face. A smile that had not been there for a very long time. The date was a success. With that thought, I walked up to my apartment to get ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

EMMA POV

I decided to take a quick shower before I went to bed. I know I didn't do much but it made me feel a little better because I could wash out the hair spray so it wouldn't look like a hair style gone wrong. As I washed my hair, I thought back at the date. The date that was a success and I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter. Something that had been dormant for far too long. I smiled thinking how beautiful Zelena was and how my mother grilled me immediately for details. I don't think she did that with my first date with Regina. I frowned. Regina. I wonder what she is doing now. Was she already in bed after her nightly routine? Was she reading? Drinking cider and working on last minute paperwork? I sighed. This was definitely a new change I would have to get used too. I remembered when she asked me if we could try again. I didn't want to sound mean or hateful. I was just so angry she had the nerve to ask. The divorce was so close to being done and then she does a 180 and wants to stop. I knew she might have meant well but I couldn't. Henry was right. It might have worked for a while but our wounds were far to many and far too deep.  
“Friends. Thats it.” I remembered saying after the last meeting finalizing our marriage termination. I went back to Emma Swan and she went back to Regina Mills. She looked conflicted and heartbroken but I couldn't let it get to me like it used to.

 

ZELENA POV

I was just getting into my pajamas when Arya came into my room rubbing her tired eyes.  
“Hey baby. What are you doing up?” I asked her giving her a hug and a kiss.  
“I wanted to see how your date with Emma was?” She answered. I felt a smile grow on my face and it was enough for her. She threw her arms around me.  
“So does this mean Emma will be my other momma?” I paused.  
“Arya baby, we just got together. It will be a while. We will see though. I doubt she would have a problem with it though.” I answered trying to find the right words.  
“So will she be Swan Mills?”  
“She was but if everything goes okay, and I mean if, she might.”  
“Was?” Shit. How do I explain this one? Nice going Zelena.  
“Regina and Emma, split.”  
“What? They not married?”  
“Not anymore.”  
“Is that why she was always so sad?” I just kissed her on the head. Reliving those days when Emma would come over looking so tired, stressed and upset would always plague my nightmares.  
“How's Auntie Gina?” Dear god she was totally a Mills, I thought. I felt guilty then. I hadn't talked to my sister in a while.  
“I don't know baby. We haven't talked in a while.” She shrugged.  
“Can you tuck me in?”  
“With a story?”  
“Yeah! Ready the one about Emma and Regina.” She said sounding excited then upset.  
“Why?”  
“It's my favorite story.” She mumbled. My heart broke. I had a very strong feeling it would be gone or starting fade now.

 

Sure enough, only the ending remained with two pictures that made Arya far to upset to go to bed. It was one of Emma and Regina facing different directions with their hands looking like they were slipping away with Henry in the background looking like tears were slowly falling. The other was a picture of two broken rings. Exactly how theirs were designed. I tried to sing her asleep or find another one of her favorite stories but it was true. That one was her all time favorite. How two unlikely people fell in love only to slip away from each other. Like passing ships. I thought about taking a picture and sending it to Regina but it could be taken as a slap to the face. Especially since she had tried to get back together with Emma and work through their issues.

After an hour, she finally fell asleep after I read her the story of Snow White and Prince Charming. It was boring to her. Seeming so cut and dry. Like most fairytales. That is what stood out in Emma and Regina's story. They fought and fought and became friends and soon to be lovers. I went back into my room and laid down hoping sleep would claim me. Before my eyes shut, I saw the faint swirl of purple smoke fading within my mirror.


	10. Chapter 10

REGINA POV

 

I didn't know whether to be angry or calm or sad. Emma had gone on a date with my sister. The angry side was because she had the nerve to and I could only wonder if had actually cheated on me but the more logical side knew I had no claim over Emma anymore. We weren't married so I had no right to interfere with her love life unless it affected Henry in a negative way. But something told me he already knew and was okay with it. He and Zelena had always gotten along, especially when it came to Arya he was wrapped around her little finger and he couldn't seem to care one bit about it. I had wanted to glance in Arya's room because no doubt as soon as Zelena walked in she would want a story before she went to bed as usual. I knew the story of Emma and I were her favorite and I could only wonder how it was being changed or if it was being changed after the divorce. I had a feeling it did. The picture with Robin and I did once Emma and I became an official couple. I sighed and decided it was time to go to bed and to stop spying on my sister for the night but visit Emma in the morning to see if my suspicions were correct.

 

EMMA POV

 

I woke to the morning sun blazing through my blinds I had forgotten to close the night before and cursed at myself for forgetting the thing that allowed me to sleep in. I rolled over and checked my phone knowing somehow Regina might have figured out about the date and before I could even unlock it, I heard a knock at the door. I checked my alarm and knew it could only be one person who would come at 8 in the morning. I got out and threw on a pair of shorts and a over sized Boston sweater and made my way to the door while the knocking grew more insistent.  
“I'm coming!” I snapped and the knocking ceased. I took a deep breath before opening it and sure enough, it was my brunette ex-wife.  
“Hey Regina. What can I do for you?” I asked trying to act nonchalant and not as nervous as I was really feeling. She raised an eyebrow and I realized I should have known better than to lie to her. She knew my better than anyone, even better than I knew myself.  
“May I come in?” I nodded and stepped aside for her to enter the apartment.  
“Would you like some coffee? I can make some for the both of us?” I asked her making my way to the kitchen to make myself some.  
“No dear. I had one earlier.” She replied as she looked around the apartment which was now fully unpacked.  
“So why are you here?” I asked her after a moment of awkward silence except the coffee maker brewing the wonderful caffeine I needed each and every morning.  
“Did you go on a date with my sister last night?” She asked jumping right into the subject I had wished to have some time to think over. I thought about being vague or even lying about it but she deserved the truth.  
“Yes.” I answered quietly. Hurt and anger crossed her features.  
“So soon after our divorce Emma? One might think you were cheating on me this whole time.” She snarled.  
“Excuse me but for one, you have absolutely NO hold over me. We are divorced and not together and never will be again. Second of all, you could give me a goddamn truth serum and you would know I have never cheated on you and never planned too. When we would fight, Zelena had always been there for me. Always. No matter if Arya was throwing the tantrum of all tantrums, she made sure I was okay.” I snapped and saw her recoil at the divorce comment but I couldn't pause now or I would never be able to get it off my back. “And Zelena, has never made any move to make our friendship a relationship during my marriage to you. Sure she had once tried to destroy you but she's past that now. She has no reason too. She was happy that you were.”  
“You are fucking running from your problems like always! We fight and you run to your mother or Zelena or Ruby. No wonder we didn't work out. You were and always have been afraid of commitment.” She snapped. “I'm amazed Neal lasted as long as he did!” Not even a second later a slap echoed through the apartment and Regina was hold her left cheek. I saw guilt in her eyes.  
“Emma I'm-” She started.  
“Get out.” I told her as I stomped to the door and held it open.  
“Please-”  
“Get out!” I yelled and she flinched. “You have no right to come and accuse me of something you know I would never do. And the only reason Neal left me is because of your curse. Because he had to leave me so I could come here to break it.” Tears flooded Regina's eyes as she basically ran out of the apartment and I slammed the door behind her and let out a yell of frustration. Because of this encounter, I was really considering staying home or going to Zelena's. I was just worried I would snap at David.

 

Despite my reluctance of going to work, after a good morning text from Zelena I felt a little better and made my way to the station. Although I wasn't as pissed as I had been an hour ago, Zelena seemed to be my light in a dark tunnel. I was thankful for the warm weather so I could walk instead of drive the bug. I wanted to clear my head some more. David was working on paperwork when I walked in.  
“Hey dad.” I greeted while putting my thermos of coffee on my desk. He looked up and smiled. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms and I could tell mom had told him about my date.  
“So, how was the date?” He asked. I rolled my eyes.  
“To avoid repeating it a million times, I will tell you when mom is around.” I snorted. He immediately reached for his phone and texted Snow. A minute later he told me she would be there for lunch. He studied me for a moment as I logged into the computer and pulled up the new paperwork I needed.  
“Something else happened. What's wrong?” He questioned me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before I recalled the episode with Regina. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.  
“I can see where she is coming from in a way. But it doesn't excuse her accusing you and then making that comment about Neal because that one was just over the line. Way over it.” I shrugged.  
“It's whatever. I'm over it.”  
“Are you?” He asked me gently and I paused.  
“I will be at least.” I said. “Can we not talk about it anymore? Please?” I asked him. He gave me a small smile and nodded and left me in peace.

When lunch come around I heard the footsteps of my mother entering the station and prepared myself for the interrogation I was about to be subjected too. David made his way into my office and sat in one of the chairs and Snow took the other.  
“So.” She prodded as soon as she sat down. I groaned and began to recount the date in every detail. I had replayed the whole thing in my mind several times that morning to help calm my nerves down. And then with a look from David at the end prompting me to tell him about my incident this morning I reluctantly told her. She sighed angrily.  
“She has no hold over you Emma. If being with Zelena makes you happy then we will stand by your decision.” Mom assured me and I couldn't help but smile in thanks. If you had told me years ago before Henry found me and dragged me to Storybrooke going on and on about a curse and his mother being the Evil Queen and my parents being Snow White and Prince Charming then say I was going to marry said Queen only to be divorced ten years later, I would have laughed in your face and most likely punched you or flat out beat the shit out of you. Depending on my mood.

We had a nice lunch. Ruby had brought us Granny's and we had chatted briefly and she as well demanded details.  
“Girls night. That's when I will tell you.” I told her.  
“So the usual? Belle, Ashley and Zelena?” She had asked. Regina would sometimes come even though it was rare.  
“Yes ma'am.” I had replied.  
“I'm glad you had a fun time sweetie. It's nice to see you smiling again.” Little did the three of us know, a certain brunette was hovering just outside the door out of our eyesight.

 

REGINA POV

 

So Emma was going to the Rabbit Hole tonight and she would tell them about her date with my sister. Although I had thought about leaving them alone, my curiosity got the best of me and I had figured I would figure out how long Emma and Zelena had romantic thoughts and inclinations towards each other. However, I knew if I showed up as myself Emma would shut down and wouldn't talk until I was out of sight or gone so I knew I would need to disguise as someone else. I chewed my lip. Lily often went to the Rabbit Hole and would join us if she was bored or her friends were on the dance floor or had left. I spun on my heels and made my way to the kin of Maleficent was staying.

 

When I had arrived to Maleficent's estate she had moved into shortly after Lily had been found and brought to Storybrooke. I knew Mal was out doing whatever she did so Lily would be alone. I went on knocked on the oak doors and waited patiently. I had started to second guess myself knowing Lily wouldn't want to betray Emma and had almost left but the door open. I winced. There was no going back now.  
“Regina, what are you doing here?” She asked me warily. I cleared my throat.  
“I need your help.” I told her. It was the truth. Just not all of it. Lily chewed her lip for a moment but stepped aside.  
“Would you like something to drink?” She asked me.  
“Water would be nice thank you.” Lily poured me a glass of water and passed it to me over the kitchen island.  
“So what can I do for you Regina. It must be something different if you come to me.” Lily asked me. I took a deep breath and let it out.  
“Emma is going to the Rabbit Hole and was going to tell her friends about her date with my sister-”  
“You want to know if it's the first one or if Emma's been unfaithful.” Lily interjected. I nodded once.  
“Yes.”  
“No. I'm not helping you. I'm not letting you disguise yourself as me just for your selfish benefits. Emma wouldn't and won't tell you because you would act like this. You may have had a falling out but she knows you better than anyone else besides Henry.”  
“She ran.”  
“No, she did not. I don't know what sick reality you have carved into your head Regina but she tried to keep the marriage intact. Everyone was surprised it last as long as it did.” Lily snapped. I recoiled at her tone.  
“What do you mean about everyone being surprised it lasted as long as it did?”  
“When your marriage began falling apart and all you guys did was fight. Everyone thought she would go on for a year, maybe a year and a half, before she snapped. But as Emma Swan continues to do and always will, proved us wrong. She lasted five years with your fights and verbal abuse.” Lily explained harshly. “I'm not letting you use me in anyway just so you could get an inside scoop.” I clenched my fists. Lily was my only hope. She and Emma had started to rekindle their friendship so she had Ruby and some others.  
“You leave me no choice.” I said with my Evil Queen voice and flicked my wrist toward her. Her eyes promptly rolled in the back of her head as she fell unconscious. I knew she and most likely Maleficent wouldn't forgive me but my own selfish desires was the only thing that mattered right now. I flicked my wrist again and I took form of Lily. I checked myself in a mirror in the hallway by the door and nodded in satisfaction before walking out.

 

MALEFICENT POV

 

After a short patrol over the town I made my way back home to have a late lunch with Lily. I was happy she was back and I could get to know her. It was timid at first but it soon became easier. She was still closed off about some things but she was slowly opening up. I walked into the kitchen and saw Lily passed out on the floor. I felt a hint of magic in the air and immediately recognized it as Regina's. I growled to myself as I got a glass of water and poured it over Lily's lips. Seconds later, she came to.  
“What happened?”  
“I found you passed out on the floor and the hint of Regina in air I have a feeling she had a role in it.” I replied.  
“She came in asking for help. I guess Emma is having a girl's night tonight and she wanted to listen in on the details of Emma's date with Zelena. I refused and she didn't like it. I wasn't about to betray a friend for her selfish desires.”  
“You won't be technically. Regina would.” I muttered. Lily shrugged and sat up.  
“It doesn't matter.” Lily sighed.  
“I can go. To make sure Regina stays away from them.” I offered.  
“You would do that?” Lily breathed. I smiled.  
“Of course.” 

 

I arrived at the Rabbit Hole with Lily disguised as Ursula so it wouldn't look suspicious if I was alone and saw Emma sitting at a table with Ruby, Ashley, Zelena, Belle and Lily. It didn't take a blind person to tell Lily was not acting like the real Lily. I could hear Emma and Zelena talking about their date and I could feel the anger rolling off the concealed brunette. Emma looked up and smiled in the real Lily and my direction.  
“Hey Mal and Ursula. What are you guys doing here?” The blonde asked.  
“Just a night out. Bored at home.” I shrugged.  
“And the sailors banned me from the docks at night.” Lily muttered in perfect Ursula fashion. Emma snorted.  
“Would you like to join us? The more the better.” Ruby asked.  
“And the love birds are giving us the juicy tales of their date.” Belle added. I looked at Lily knowing she would want to know how her friend was fairing so she nodded her consent right away.  
“Any good chance at gossip I'm going to take it.” I told them. The girls chuckled except Regina and that is when Emma picked up on her behavior.  
“You okay Lily?” She asked. My daughter straightened beside me and I sent a challenging gaze toward Regina. She had no idea how Lily acted when she was cornered however, Emma did.  
“Just not well tonight I guess.” She shrugged trying to play it off.  
“You were fine this afternoon dear.” I cooed. Regina glared at me.  
“Maybe it was lunch.”  
“You get a chance to eat lunch dear. Only breakfast and it should have passed through your system by now.” I snapped my fingers and Regina appeared as well as Lily. Emma stood up, her bar stool falling to the ground. The bar fell into a silence as all the patrons looked at our table, but no one seemed to notice.  
“What the hell Regina?!” Emma yelled.  
“Emma I can explain!” Regina exclaimed.  
“No! Don't bother. You just can't stand me not being happy can you? That I'm not your little toy to beat around anymore! I am done! The fact you can't trust me even though you know I would never cheat on you makes me so grateful I am out of the 'relationship' now. Plus you can always tell when I'm lying remember?” Emma shouted. “I want you to stay the fuck away from me, Zelena and Arya. And the next time you try to pose as my friend, I highly suggest you fucking run.” Emma stomped off while Belle, Ruby, Zelena, Ashley and Lily glared at my former friend.  
“You ruin everything you touch.” Ashley snapped and followed Emma.  
“You can't just leave anyone alone can you? Something makes someone happy so you decide to take it. If you can't be happy then no one should be happy right?” Belle sneered as Ruby followed her out. Only Zelena remained. She shook her head before sighing as she gathered her purse and placed some money on the table.  
“I suggest you follow what Emma says. She won't be the only one out for your blood.” She said sadly before leaving. By this time Regina had tears flowing down her cheeks and hadn't wiped them away.  
“You shouldn't be meddling dragon.” Regina sneered trying to compose herself.  
“You should be taking your own advice Regina. After all you are the one who disguised yourself as my daughter just to listen to the wonderful details of Emma's date.” I shrugged.  
“Remember this, dragon fire beats your little fire balls.” Lily snapped and then turned toward me. “I'm going to go after Emma to make sure she's okay.”  
“Go on. Text me if you are staying over there.” I nodded. She hugged me and went out the door.  
“You have really fucked up this time Regina." I sighed. "Just because you and Emma fell apart and you suddenly decide you want to fix things doesn't mean she's going to bow down to you and agree. Emma tried to fix things with you everyday and finally she got tired of it and because you feel you have been wronged you are going to make her life miserable. I know you Regina so don't you deny it. And stay the hell away from Lily.” I told her and walked out. I caught some people with their phones up and knew by the time the sun rose, the town would know what Regina pulled tonight and she would be labelled as the Evil Queen once again.


End file.
